Doc
|species=Squeak |affiliation=Squeaks}} Doc is a member of the Squeaks. He appears in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby Mass Attack and Kirby Star Allies. Doc seems to be the inventive genius of the Squeaks. He pilots a flying saucer, and he also appears in two boss stages. In Cushy Cloud, he is seen piloting a mechanical version of Kracko, and in Jam Jungle, he controls Yadogaine, a giant, mechanical hermit crab. Doc doesn't seem to have any physical powers, as he only attacks with machines. Doc features in the sub-game Treasure Shot, where he competes with Kirby to collect food from Treasure Chests while avoiding bombs. Additionally, Doc makes an appearance in a graphic, which Kirby can assemble by collecting Graphic Pieces from Treasure Chests. Doc makes a minor appearance in Kirby Mass Attack. He appears in Daroach's Airship after beating Dedede Resort. Doc later appears as a sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In Kirby Star Allies, Daroach can call upon Doc to orbit him while surrounded in an electric ball. This grants the Zap element to weapon-wielding friends. Physical Appearance Doc is a small bluish-white mouse bearing major resemblance to his underlings, suggesting that he might be a highly-intelligent Squeaker. He has large round ears and a large green mustache which takes up the majority of his face. He often pilots a red flying saucer, which can drop bombs. He also outfitted the saucer with a laser shooter and an ice cannon. Mecha Kracko is a large mechanical version of Kracko and is piloted by Doc himself. It is a large circular machine that emits a smog of gray clouds around its hard, mechanical exterior. It has an olive green eye and four brass spikes coming out of the corners of its body. Yadogaine is a large mechanical hermit crab monster. It has two sharp blades as arms which is seems to be its main mode of transportation. It has large red eyes and a large green shell covering the majority of its body. Mechs Flying Saucer Whenever Doc is stealing chests, he uses a flying saucer. His saucer can fire lasers, drop bombs (which can be eaten for the Bomb ability), and fire a purple stream of icy gas. His saucers break easily- and when the player destroys one, his ship breaks into two parts and he will lie down for a moment. The laser cannon can be eaten for the Laser ability, while the other part can be eaten for the UFO ability. (Kirby must super inhale the flying saucer.) A short moment later, Doc will pull out a phone-like device and summon another saucer. If the player defeats Doc, his ship will explode. The ship goes in one direction, and in the other goes Doc. When he hits the ground, he will drop food. Doc is the only main member of the Squeaks that explodes into food when defeated. Doc's saucer is weak against Fire, Ice, Spark, and any other Copy Abilities that share those elements. Mecha Kracko Yadogaine Trivia *If Kirby Super Inhales Spinni or Storo while he holds treasure, he will drop the chest, allowing Kirby to pick it up. Doc, however, will not let go of the chest due to the UFO keeping it in place. Artwork KSqSq_Doc.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Doc artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Doc novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: The Great Bandit Daroach Gang Appears!'' KPR Sticker 161.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25th Twitter (70).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) New Year 2020.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KSqSq_Doc_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Squeak Squad Graphic 2.png|The Kirby: Squeak Squad graphic that depicts Doc. Squeak Airship.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KSA Doc.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Doc Y.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (yellow) KSA Doc B.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (blue) KSA Doc G.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (green) Sprites KSqSq Doc sprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' de:Doc es:Doc fr:Doc it:Doc ja:ドク ru:Док zh:多库 Category:Mid-Bosses Category:UFO Enemies Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Laser Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Thieves Category:Squeaks Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Enemies Category:Novel Characters